The Resetti Show
by Wobbuffet64
Summary: Welcome one and all to The Resetti Show! Here Resetti will discuss the latest in Nintendo News, or just the Gaming in general. Resetti will also be interviewing fighters from the new Super Smash Bros! (On Hiatus)


**Just a side not before I start this, I'm writing this out in play format as it works best for this type of thing. I really would appreciate feedback as I would love to create further chapters. Thanks!**

Resetti: Welcome one and all to the first edition of…The Resetti Show!

Crowd: *cheer*

Resetti: Tonight we'll be interviewing one of the more interesting characters from the fighting game series Super Smash Bros. But first, we must address a controversy that has been around for quite some time now, even stranger is that said controversy is a game. And that game is…Paper Mario Color Splash.

Crowd: *audible boos*

Resetti: Yes I can hear the boos in the audience, strange how the actual Boos in the audience seem to be quiet. Anyway, hear to talk with us is somehow who is a Paper Mario expert and a fellow "game-saver." Please give a round of applause for Goombario!

Crowd: *cheers as Goombario walks up onto the stage into his seat*

Resetti: Now…Goombario, you know the Paper Mario series quite well, you did make an appearance in the first game after all.

Goombario: Yep! I know the ins and outs of everything Paper Mario!

Resetti: Well then perhaps you know just went wrong with this series.

Goombario: Of course! Although I'm quite sure most have already figured it out themselves.

Resetti: "It" being?

Goombario: The story and gameplay!

Resetti: Huh? So the story and gameplay went and got screwed up?

Goombario: Definitely.

Resetti: I can see what you're saying! Paper Mario, an RPG series, has recently been classified as, get this, an action adventure series!

Crowd: *more audible boos*

Resetti: I know I know it's terrible it truly is. Now, Goombario, I gotta ask, where did they go wrong? When did Paper Mario get so…mediocre?

Goombario: I'm going to go ahead and say Sticker Star. That game lacked in story and gameplay depth. I mean, who makes an RPG game where the battles don't give you experience.

Resetti: I'll tell ya who! A couple of no good resetters!

Crowd: *cheers*

Resetti: But to be fair, using Stickers wasn't so bad. It might even have been good if there was an incentive to battling.

Goombario: The story was lacking as well, but apparently the creators of Color Splash are claiming that Color Splash's story is going to make you cry.

Resetti: Oh, it'll make me cry alright. Cry from how painfully bad it is!

Crowd: *small amount of laughter*

Goombario: Look, what they need to do is drop the cards, drop the weak story, and build a game that really would appeal to the fans.

Resetti: That does sound smart, but seeing as it's being released in October, we can only pray that they already realized that.

Goombario: Indeed.

Resetti: Well thanks for coming on the show, it was a pleasure to have you on.

Goombario: It was a pleasure to be here.

Crowd: *cheers as Goombario walks offstage*

Resetti: Now then, our next guest is a newcomer in the new Smash Bros tournament; please give a round of applause for Little Mac!

Crowd: *cheers as Little Mac walks onstage*

Resetti: Hello Little Mac, glad to have you on.

Little Mac: Yeah, glad I was even able to get onstage.

Crowd: *laughter*

Resetti: Now Mac, I gotta ask, who do you think is the biggest threat this in this cast of characters?

Little Mac: I have to put my money on Sheik, he is a huge threat!

Resetti: He? Mac, are you aware of Sheik's true identity?

Little Mac: Nope! He's a total mystery man to me.

Resetti: Ah…well…I wouldn't want to ruin the mystery. But anyway, let me say that I believe the biggest threat right now is Mario.

Little Mac: Mario, huh? Why do you say that?

Resetti: Well he did win Evo 2016, one of the biggest tournaments around! He was just barely able to edge out Megaman in the finals.

Little Mac: True, true. I'm curious about who is gonna be the big winner overall this time around.

Resetti: Well from the looks of it, Cloud is in the lead at this time.

Little Mac: Ugh, don't mention it.

Resetti: What's the matter, do you dislike Cloud?

Little Mac: As a person? No. But as a fighter? Yes.

Resetti: Interesting…well I know who I'm rooting for.

Little Mac: Who is that?

Resetti: Villager, of course!

Crowd: *cheers*

Little Mac: Makes sense, he represents your series.

Resetti: Well he is our mayor and he also helped to get the surveillance center back up.

Little Mac: Makes sense.

Resetti: Well then, I think that's all the time we have. It looks like we'll be ending in right here.

Little Mac: Wait I thought we were going to talk about my new-

Resetti: No time, Mac! Now then, thank you all for watching the first episode of…The Resetti Show!


End file.
